1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a solid electrolytic capacitor.
2. Description of Related Art
Solid electrolytic capacitors are generally fabricated by anodizing an anode consisting of a valve action metal such as niobium (Nb) or tantalum (Ta) to thereby form a dielectric layer consisting chiefly of an oxide on a surface of the anode, forming an electrolyte layer on the dielectric layer and then forming a cathode layer on the electrolyte layer. As one example of the electrolyte layer, a structure is proposed which comprises a laminate of a first conductive polymer layer consisting of polypyrrole prepared via chemical polymerization and a second conductive polymer layer consisting of polypyrrole prepared via electrolytic polymerization (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 4-48710).